


Worth The Risk

by West_Way



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erik is literally hot as fuck, M/M, Out of Character, T'challa the ice man, Tags Are Hard, short chapters at times, sorry if sucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: The ideal of Fire and Ice has been told many times. That such a relationship is harmful to both parties. Yet, some still seem to deny it.T'challa, a man made of dense ice.Erik, a man made of fire and hotnessA love that could only spell disaster.





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to take an odd approach. Yes, this is stepping WAY out of the ordinary but I had this idea in my head for a long time coming. Plus, it only made sense that a calm and collective T'challa would be ice while a heated and hardheaded Erik would be fire. I just hope you guys gain something of interest from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire and Ice isn't anything new. I know that, but I figured I'd dip these characters in here and see the results.

The air was dry and heavy. If one were to breath it in they would soon wish for death. The bitterness of it stung organic lungs that only few could allow it within their bodies.

The ground itself was also an issue. For a moment you could be slipping against its slick surface to nearly becoming stuck within its hold. Such a hostile place to be. Yet, a life thrives. 

T'challa rose from the snow, the fluffy solid version of water falling off his glacier body. He stretched his body and let out a shout as he loosened himself. Looking around he couldn't help but smile. Though the environment was unforgiving, beauty was still there. 

The sun was peeking against the mountain tops, only allowing a small string of itself to hit the location of the ice man. T'challa grinned and began to stand. He admired his frost white features and pulled up his shorts that he had found years ago. Blowing out his breath he watched in interest as his breath went from transparent air to solid snowflakes. He gave more humorous noises as he saw a few winter birds flutter into the blue sky. He sighed in contempt as he watched the sun-rays bounce from snowy ground.

It was his own wonderland. The ice man was very pleased with his living. He enjoyed roaming around the place he had called home and would marvel at the things he could craft. He would sometimes interact with the few creatures that were able to live in such a place like the foxes, rabbits, and birds. Though life seemed to be nothing but great, he did feel a string of loneliness within him. He finds himself sculpting male and female figures and wishing that they would snap alive and love with him. Yet, no matter how many times he had wished the dream never happened. 

"Hello little bird," He sang some as he allowed it to place itself on his finger. "Do you have any idea as to what to do today? Anything new?" 

The bird ruffed its feathers and buried its head in its neck for a moment before giving a chirp. T'challa grabbed a nearby stick and gently petted the bird. He couldn't use his finger tips. It was one thing he didn't like about himself. Touching certain things with the tips with his fingers would instantly freeze. To add to the cruelty of it, T'challa didn't know the pattern of which it would happen. Something he could touch a fox with his fingers without it freezing and then do the same to the rabbit only to have it stiff and not moving. Back to the bird. The little cheep nuzzled itself against the wood as the snow man held his pleased face. Then, there was a faint snap from the distance. The bird flinched and flew off without another sound. T'challa, now more interested in the sound than being disappointed by the bird leaving. Placing down the stick he started to sneak towards the noise. He peeked past trees and stepped carefully as he noticed the pulsing light coming from one of the trees. He gave wide eyes as he saw the tree turn dark brown then black as red took over its outer skin.

T'challa pressed himself against his hiding spot, not yet willing to investigate. Soon, however, a bright mass appeared from the burning tree. Its eyes hot white and body illuminating with orange yellow light. The top of it had low draped threads of flaming red.

T'challa gulped as he realized what it was. A fire man. But soon his worry drifted to curiosity. How was he even out here in the cold domain? T'challa carefully eyed the figure from afar again. He wore black shorts that failed to combust into flames and he noticed the grey solid shoes. So solid that T'challa considered that they might be stone. Grasping onto the tree, he allowed his emotions to run up and the wood started to crystallize. The sound of crackling ice climbing the limbs caught the fire man's attention.

T'challa backed away when he noticed the fire man was now coming towards him. The ice male could see the steam enter the air as it came from the heated male's body. Still, T'challa could spot the man tremble a bit. 

"See somethin you like? Ya staring for too long." The fire man's voice, like his entire being, was hot and threatening. T'challa hugged a tree as if it would protect him. Shaking his head he stared coldly at the foreign creature. "I'm just curious as to how one such as yourself can manage out here. And why even come?" T'challa asked sternly as he held the new tree, this one covering in ice as well. 

The fire male snickered as he flicked his molten tongue. "If you must know fragile one, I am hungry as hell. And chewing on hot rocks gets dull after a while," he grabs a stick, it bursting into flames before he put it in his mouth, biting down and consuming the tree limb. "'sides, I can do whatever I please. Look as your pathetic ground melts beneath me." 

The man of flames knelled and pressed a single finger into the snow. While the snow did melt, T'challa could see the man wince a little as if it were hurting him. Standing back upright the man of flames crossed his arms and held a smirk. T'challa retained his neutral phase. "I recommend you start heading back to wherever you are from. You seem very uncomfortable." 

The fire gave a growl as he clenched his fist. "I recommend you shut your mouth thinking you own me or somethin' ." 

T'challa sighed and stepped from the tree. As he did he noticed the man of heat was staring at him with interest. He suspected that the hot head was analyzing whether or not his opposite was a threat or not. T'challa knelled a bit and scooped up some snow. He cupped it into a ball and tossed it up and down in his hand. The fire being raised an eyebrow. Then, without warning, T'challa threw it at him; the ball of snow collided hard against the heated one's chest. The fire man gave a hiss as steam rose from the spot in which the snow had came into contact with. As it melted and dripped down,T'challa noticed how the area became dimmer and darker.

"Very funny," The fire man hissed as he pressed his hand against his new wound. However, due to the surrounding cold air, it was hard for him to reheat that location with just his hand. "Got a lot of nerve-" 

"It's only fair," T'challa stated as he sat on the ground. "You injure something of my home then I should be allowed to injure you." 

The fire one gave a sinister hiss before pulling his glowing smirk. "What's your name snowy?" He questioned. 

"T'challa." The ice man responded back with confidence. "Yours?" 

"Erik." He spat in a sharp bite, a flaming piece flew from his mouth and disappeared into mist just inches from T'challa. T'challa frowned and eyed him cautiously. 

"Something tells me that we shall meet again soon, _Erik_." T'challa let the words slip from his mouth like water. Erik gave a grunt as he was now hugging his sides and shivering a bit. 

"Yeah," He said almost in anger, "I will be back for some more delicious wood. And if you try and get in my way or pull this shit again, I'll make you into a T'challa Puddle, ya hear?"

T'challa tried his best to hold back a giggle.

_He does know that I could never truly melt here. I'd just need to pat myself with snow._

"Now you go and address that wound of yours. Wouldn't want a possible friend to freeze before we could try and form peace." T'challa joked. Erik gave a hiss but decided to head away anyway due to the feeling of his heat running from his body. As he did so he snapped and gathered a few pieces of the burned bark that he had made before ultimately becoming a gloing blur with every distant step in T'challa's eyes. 

The ice man gave a breath of relief. He had never been so close to a fire like that before and he was more than happy that their interaction wasn't fatal for either of them. Yet he also felt a sense of joy. Though hostile for now, Erik showed up just as T'challa was sinking deeper into his loneliness. "Friend or not," T'challa said as he started to sculpt the man with the loose snow. "Someone to talk to is better than none." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed and short. Hopefully the next chapters will be better and longer (or have better pacing). Thank you though for reading!


End file.
